We Can be Heroes
by Karlen
Summary: One Shot Fic. Seventh year, and the pressure from family and friends is getting to Draco. Will he find solace in Harry? Slash HD, LEMON WARNING


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, JK Rowling does, the lucky dog.

Slash fic: Draco/Harry pairing. Enjoy! (Warning: contains Lemon scenes!)

**We Can be Heroes – The Wallflowers**

_I, I wish you could swim_

He could feel the unrelenting stare of the person across the room. 'Damn' he swore to himself. It was tempting, tempting to look up into those beautiful, gorgeous eyes and let go of all his inhibitions, fears, and thoughts. Just, to let go. Casting a glance around the table he was currently sitting at, he gave an inaudible sigh. Sure, these people claimed to be his friends, but when they were tested, would they stay by him? Defend him? 'No, they wouldn't.' The anger starting to build up inside him was dangerous, he knew, so he turned violently away, hoping he wouldn't burst. Unfortunately, the sight he was met with made him want to go back, back to watching his 'friends'. He was drowning in those emerald eyes, and couldn't turn away.

_Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_

Those eyes got him every single time. They were so bright, shining with love, laughter, peace, joy, everything that he didn't, couldn't, have. They were the color of the rarest emeralds, shining like no diamond could. There was an underlying sadness and knowing that made him want to violently hurt anything and anybody that had tainted those eyes. Eyes like that should be illegal. Cursing softly to himself, he shook his head slightly, and pushed himself up from his spot at the table.

"I'm going back to my room," He glared at the few that stood to accompany him. ".. Alone." With a final glare that could freeze ice, he turned around and walked out the doors of the great hall, unaware that his every move was being closely watched, by those shining emerald eyes.

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

He was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. ' How did I end up here? What did I do?' laughing bitterly, he looked around his personal room. One of the many privileges that came with his family's status. The gorgeous hardwood floor was covered by the most expensive imported Persian rugs money could buy. The walls were a deep forest green. ' Which serves so well as reminder of something I would rather forget.' Schooling his face into the mask he wore almost constantly, he surveyed the rest of his surroundings. The large, mahogany door that led to his personal bathroom, and his majestic desk, covered with expensive trinkets from his travels around the world. His bed, was large, covered with sheets of black and green silk, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. The room was crowding in, suffocating him, reminding him of the image he had to uphold.

"I have to get out." Grabbing his cloak he ran out of his room, heading for the Quiddich Pitch.

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

He was cutting through the air, looking for all the world like a fallen angel, trying to regain his wings. He did numerous laps, loops and different maneuvers around the pitch, relaxing and enjoying himself for the first time in months. 'I have to come out here more often.' He thought with a smirk.

'10 more minutes till curfew,' he thought nearing his personal chambers. However, that line of thought stopped abruptly when he saw the object of his dreams, his personal Adonis leaning against the wall just across his rooms.

"Potter." He growled out, hoping against hope that his love would get the message and leave, before he would lose control.

_We can beat them, for ever and ever._

"Malfoy," Harry nodded back to him. 'Seems nervous,' he analyzed, watching how Harry was fidgeting with his hands. "I… I want to tell you something." Forcing himself to look into those emerald eyes once more, he read the emotions running rampant through them, as easily as he would read an open book. There was fear, hesitation, and some other emotion that he refused to acknowledge.

"Don't, Potter." He replied. But as he turned around to go to his room, an arm shot out, grabbed him, and turned him around pushing him against the wall and kissing him. The kiss was magical, filled with passion of the two rivals. It was the release of the emotions they had been holding back for the past year. As soon as Harry pulled back for a breath, he whispered the password to his room, and stepped back, taking Harry with him. They fell back on the bed, molding to each others bodies perfectly. All of a sudden, Harry was all over him, surrounding him, engulfing him. He was floating on a could of ecstasy,

_We can be Heroes, just for one day._

He could feel Harry's erection grinding against his leg, and the short gasps of breath he was taking to regain some semblance of control. He could feel the light kisses down his sculpted chest.

"You're beautiful." He heard Harry whisper lovingly, while tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

"I want you, inside me." He choked out, embarrassed. He felt a finger stroking the side of his face lovingly, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.

"You sure?" The raven haired beauty asked him. Unable to answer, he nodded, and their lips met again in a gently, caring gesture. He watched as Harry's mouth moved to whisper the lubrication spell, and gasped as he felt one of his fingers slipping into his hole.

_Though nothing, nothing will drive them away_

_We can be Heroes, just for one day_

_We can be us, just for one day_

"Harry," he gasped as he felt the body of his lover thrust inside of him. The unrelenting waves of pleasure drove any coherent thought from his mind, except for the fact that this creature above him was perfect. His eyes fluttered and rolled back, causing him to moan as the thrusting got faster and faster.

"Draco…"

_I, I remember standing, by the wall_

_And the guns, shot above our heads_

_And we kissed, as though nothing could fall_

"… Draco. I'm going to come. Come with me love." Harry gasped into his ear, moving his right hand down to his erection. He felt his pleasure increase tenfold as the talented hand began to move up and down, in time with the thrusts of his lover.

_And the shame, was on the other side_

_Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever_

"Harry!"

"Draco!" The two names were cried out in unison, as the two young men were given release. Exhausted, he felt Harry pull himself out from his body, and wrap his arms protectively around his body, pulling him closer. He rested his head upon the strong chest of the one he loved, and looked up into his eyes.

_Then we could be Heroes, just for one day_

"Harry?" he started hesitantly/ "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry whispered back, his eyes shining with love. Contentedly, he laid his head back down and went to sleep, knowing that no matter what happened in the future, that this moment would be with him forever. In this moment, that was all he needed.

_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes_

_Just for one day_

AN:

**Review Please! Please Please Please… this is my first slash fic, and I would appreciate some feedback!**


End file.
